Never Let Go
by Between the Fire and the Storm
Summary: A mission gone wrong lands Anakin in the hands of Count Dooku while the rest of the galaxy is under the impression that he is dead. With the Sith's sole purpose being to turn him to the Dark Side, Anakin finds resisting difficult as his life, sanity, and family are threatened. Yet through this "training," Anakin realizes a simple plan to destroy the Sith and end the war. Join them.
1. Prologue

Article from the Coruscant News:

As we celebrate the success of the Jedi as they fight on in the Clone Wars and their victory on Hoth, it is with a heavy heart that this reporter bears the citizens of the Republic this saddening news.

The rumors that the Jedi had sent two of their own back to Geonosis three months ago is now known to be true. The beloved heroes Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Knight Anakin Skywalker were to investigate the possibility of entering the abandoned Separatist facilities and recovering any lost and forgotten information in their systems.

While the Jedi still refuse to release all the details, Master Windu did shed a flicker of light on the subject. During their investigation, the droid facilities had imploded with the two Jedi in it. The causes for this are either unknown or unsaid at this time. Master Kenobi, our condolences be with him, was injured severely and Knight Skywalker is said to be unfound.

"We have made as thorough a search as the wreckage down there will allow us." Stated Master Windu this morning, "It is not easily that we give up on one of our own, but it is impossible to cling to an unrealistic hope. Even if Skywalker had survived the implosion, it is absurd to assume that he has managed to live this long."

With great reluctance, the Jedi Council and the Republic Court have declared Knight Anakin Skywalker to be dead. Our hearts go out to those that may have known him and we wish he could be told how much the Republic is grateful for his sacrifice.

"He will be missed." The Chancellor expressed his remorse over the news of Knight Skywalker's death. "I've known him since he was just a boy; Anakin is the closest thing I will ever have to a son."

Viceroy Organa also had his share of words over the Jedi's death, "He fought bravely to keep this Republic together. I know, for we talked many times; my office will not be the same without his stubborn arguments. Anakin's death is as much a loss to this war as it is to me."

Many others have shown regret over this awful tragedy. The Jedi, however, remain relatively silent about it; whether out of secrecy, remorse, or respect- we can only guess at. Undoubtedly he will be missed by what was the closest thing any Jedi has to a family.

While the Jedi Order has indicated that they are going to hold a private ceremony in Knight Skywalker's honor, Chancellor Palpatine is currently said to be arranging a memorial for him both on Coruscant and on the Chancellor's home planet of Naboo. The Chancellor has stated that he will place Senator Amidala, who is currently visiting her family, in charge of the arrangements for the one on Naboo and that he would personally see to the memorial here.

Such a hero will not be forgotten, nor the cause that he fought for. "His sacrifice for the liberty of the Republic, in vain will not be." Said Jedi Master Yoda in a rare moment with the public, "Win this Clone War, we will. So that others may not die, fight harder, we will."

It is with great sorrow that we say goodbye to the Hero With No Fear; by his acts of valor, he has earned himself a place in the hearts of the people. Knight Skywalker, rest assured that we sorrow at your passing, and may you remain peaceful in the force knowing that your fight will not be counted as a loss.


	2. Death Is Quite Bad For Your Health

Death Is Quite Bad For Your Health

Such a foul planet- no wonder Skywalker hated it so much. Master Windu shook his head in disgust at the amount of sand that had somehow managed to find its way into his boots in the mere five minutes that they had been walking.

"If I ever get my hands on the Separatist that thought this was a good place to run to-" Mace broke himself off from the un-Jedi thought and set himself to climbing up the poorly placed sand dune. The grans shifted under his feet in effort to keep him from moving up it. This posed little trouble for a Jedi but his Clones behind him were struggling to make it up the steep incline.

"No need to slow down on our account, Sir."

Mace gave a half grin at his captain's remark and per his request the Jedi marched his way to the top, sending down loose rivers of sand behind him with every step. Taking the opportunity to look around while the clones caught up, Windu let his sight stretch out across the desert.

Behind him the ship, surrounded by dozens more dunes, reflected the gleam of the two unforgiving suns. The sight in front of him was not much better though. More dunes- and beyond that to the left stood a dark, rocky outcropping that formed a small canyon who's only virtue could be in the shade that it would provide. And to the right, the dunes eventually leveled out to meet the edge of a plateau off in the distance. All across the desert, the heat waved off the torrents of sand causing Master Windu to be all the more grateful that the suns were at their backs.

"Ready, Sir?" His captain climbed up to stand beside the Jedi, his breathing coming out in deep rasps from the climb.

"You should catch your breath first."

"Thank-you, Sir." The clones stood at the top of the dune and looked out across the desert as Master Windu had just moments before. A gust of hot wind blew across the party, stirring up the sand and slinging it against them.

"Master Jedi," The captain spoke up and stretched his arm out, pointing out towards the left, "Is that it?"

Windu turned his head to where he was pointing to see a small glimmer, mostly hidden by one of the taller dunes. The escape pod! "Come on, men, it's not much further now!"

With a renewed energy, the clones started off in full sprint after the Jedi Master. The sand was disrupted from its state of rest as their boots tossed it up in the air behind them. They darted up the next two dunes with determination, keeping surprisingly close to Master Windu who used the Force excessively to aid in his short journey. The last dune proved to be a challenging climb, even for the Jedi, but their efforts did not go unrewarded, for at the base of the dune lay the Separatist escape pod. Without more than a moment's hesitation, they slid down the sand and ran over to inspect their "loot."

The door was jammed into the ground and the struggle to open it from within was heard. For once, their Separatist had been wrapped up and practically delivered into their hands.

"Should we get him out?" One of the clones stepped up to assist the Jedi.

Windu leaned against the hull as their catch inside started pounding on the door in effort to loose it. "Let's recover from our run first."

"Very good, Sir." The clones took the Jeid's lead and relaxed for a moment.

"Let me out!" The unmistakable voice of Nute Gunray muffled out through the barely noticeable opining he had made in the door.

With a sigh, Windu used the Force to roll the pod around to free the door and the clones trained their guns on the entrance. "Come on out, Viceroy."

Reluctantly, the Neimoidian poked his head out and frowned at his predicament. He stepped out stiffly and turned to Master Windu. "You will not hold me for long; Count Dooku will not stand for it!"

"Oh, we won't hold you at all if you like. I am sure you'll find that the desert is no place for slimy skin like yours though."

Windu leaned against the pod once again as a beaten Gunray was led by the clones back to the shelter of their ship, grumbling about it all the way. The captain faithfully waited for him to join them, entrusting the Viceroy to his men. "Are you all right, Sir?"

"I need desperately need a vacation." He dared not say the words aloud but the thought ingrained itself into his mind. His eyes roamed over the dessert once more and he stared down the mountain canyon that lay not more than a fifteen minutes' walk from where they stood. Everything was yellow or brown, it was more that his eyes could take and he lived in a building where the dominate color of everything, even the clothing, was some shade of brown. Even the shadows were brown- except that one. "Captain, hand me your binoculars." The clone did as he was asked and Windu lifted them to his eyes, training his sights on the black splotch lying at the mouth of the canyon.

"Come on, Captain, I need to investigate something." It was better than listing to Gunray's mouth run, at the very least.

They spent the better part of their trip in silence, both Jedi and Clone taking their time, neither one was in any hurry to get back to the ship. As they grew closer, Mace was able to easily discern that the black splotch he had seen earlier was definitely not part of the rock formations, but rather was lying against it. As a matter of fact-

"Is that a body?" The captain stopped immediately and pulling out his comlink, he called for medical assistance as Windu broke out into what was his second run for the day.

The Jedi's first conclusion was that it had to be a mirage or else this unfortunate person was dead because, try as he might, he could feel nothing of life except that of the clones and his own. But he kept his pace and his eyes soon confirmed that it was indeed a person lying at the mouth of the canyon. It was not until he drew close enough to begin to make out the face that was hidden underneath the shadows that he stopped, frozen in his tracks. A mixture of disbelief and amazement filled him as he stood gaping at the figure that lay perfectly still; it was not until anxiety kicked in that he moved again, running faster than he had originally intended in the appalling heat.

He knelt on one knee upon arrival and instinctively began searching for a pulse. The Jedi nearly gave up hope at the sight of Skywalker's deathly pallor which was deeply contrasted by the thick robes that had stood out as the black splotch that he had seen from afar off. The material was irregularly scorched and dusted by the sand of the dessert. An excessive amount of blood had dried against the rocks and sand, gluing much of the young Jedi's hair to his head- which was also covered in sand. Master Windu wondered if his lungs were not filled with the stuff.

His hands shook softly with relief the moment his fingers felt a faint throb run beneath the boy's skin, and he turned his head to the ship as it settled down close to them and his captain finally made it to their location. "Now I really know why he hates this place-"


	3. There Is Nothing Really There

There Is Nothing Really There

Four months earlier...

Anakin sat up straighter in his seat as he pulled the ship out of hyperspace. Right in front of them lay Geonosis, a planet with many memories, most of them being unpleasant ones. There were a few however that he would not have traded all the worlds for.

He glanced over at Obi-Wan's closed eyes. He would let the man sleep, he decided. "While I do appreciate the thought, Anakin, I am not asleep."

"Well you were almost asleep." Obi-Wan sat up with a sleepy sigh and stretched as Anakin skillfully guided the ship down through the atmosphere. The sky was cloudless- rich with the heat of midday. Their backs were to the sun and dark sands covered the earth. Rocks and steep, hollow hills of firmer soil cropped out of the surface in such a disgustingly beautiful way. The view would have been spectacular to any person except those that had fought here. To the two Jedi, this planet was bloody memorial to those that had died in that first battle of the war, and regretfully reminded them of all those that had died, and would die, as it continued on.

"There that looks good." Obi-Wan leaned over and pointed to a level area within the arena.

"I saw it." With maneuvering as swift as his reply, Anakin swung the ship a touch to the left and cut down abruptly. The landing gear collided roughly with the ground giving the entire ship a firm shake. Anakin cringed at the look his former master gave him at his sudden lack of delicacy. "Sorry."

"Do try not to kill us, please." Obi-Wan stood to his feet and stepped towards the door.

This was ridiculous; to Anakin there was nothing left here for them to find. The Jedi had already copied down most of the Separatist files that had been left in the system, and even if they had missed something, after more than a year of being left alone the remaining files would most likely be corrupt. But the Jedi Council was growing desperate. They had been unable to get anything on the enemy's movements and the Separatist seemed to know almost all of theirs. This was the only source of information that they could currently hope for.

"Coming, Anakin?" The Jedi stood up and came over to Obi-Wan's side as door slid down into a ramp. The dust stirred when the end hit the ground with small thud.

Silently, the companions stepped out into the arena. Little had changed since they had left. Sand blown about by the wind had gathered around bits of droid making miniature sand dunes. The mettle scattered across the ground amongst broken pieces of pillar and stadium made it seem as though the ground had been sprinkled in a glittered confetti. Here and there, patches of dried blood peeked out from underneath the ever shifting sands- serving as a painful reminder of what had been lost in victory.

Anakin swallowed instinctively at rise of remorse in his throat. These were people that had taken him in, raised him, taught him, and were his family in every way but the word itself. His mother was dead; Padmé and the Jedi was all he had worth fighting for. Many could say that they had something "worth fighting for," but few ever had to do it, and, unfortunately, Anakin many times found himself with the opportunity and need to do so. "This is stupid. We're not going to find anything." Anakin mumbled the words under his breath in irritation of being sent here.

"You don't know that." Obi-Wan gave a sad smile. He knew exactly how the boy felt. "And don't say stupid."

"Not exactly the worst choice of words."

"Speaking impolitely leads to speaking nasty words, and speaking nasty words leads to speaking even more nasty words, and speaking even more nasty words leads to a certain Jedi Master trying to plant his walking stick into you knee."

Anakin raised a brow. "Which leads to-?"

"Dreadful pain."

"Do you speak from experience, Master?" He could not help but smile.

Obi-Wan waved his hand in dismissal of the subject. "It's a long story."

"I see." The mood lightened some as they stepped in through one of the archways and started making their way through the system of tunnels. Anakin lit his lightsaber as the light behind them diminished further down the tunnel. Obi-Wan had lit his saber as well, the mixture of pail blues and greens giving their surroundings an eerie glow.

"Master."

"Yes, Anakin."

"If we don't find anything, can we tell the Council 'I told you so'?"

Obi-Wan furrowed his brow, knowing that he was only half joking. His former padawan's sense of humor sometimes hid more than a hint of truth. "No, Anakin, you may not."

Anakin whispered out a grudging agreement to Kenobi's words.

The tunnel continued winding down seemingly endlessly through the earth. The Jedi let their minds wander their separate ways as shadows bounced off the uneven surface of the walls. Neither Jedi had any desire to be here. To Obi-Wan, it was the grave of his fellow Jedi. To Anakin, it was a bloody fortress haunted by the souls of Jedi crying out for their deaths here to not have been a waste. Their footsteps echoed against the cold walls, and Anakin was almost certain that voices accompanied each vibration. Shadows danced about with purpose. Tremors in the Force, malicious intentions, swung through him. He could feel his heart beating in his neck; his breath, no matter how softly it brushed his lips, seemed far too loud. There was something unnatural here- a feeling that he could not explain. "Master, I don't like this."

Obi-Wan sighed in frustration. "Anakin, you are just imagining things."

Anakin paused in his steps and shut his eyes. He breathed in deeply in attempt to calm his nerves. The Force spiked alarmingly and immediately following, it swiftly settled into a soft thrum, like a wave that had broken and slid across the shore. His senses calmed. His focus settled; Obi-Wan was beside him, waiting, the rocks were silent, and there was no one there but the two of them.

"Better?" Anakin nodded in answer and lifted his eyes. The tunnel ahead parted in two with no indication as to where they lead to. "Good, because it appears as though we are going to have to split up."


	4. How To Split Up The Hard Way

How To Split Up The Hard Way

"No, no, no, and no. Not happening." Anakin met Kenobi's eyes. The Jedi Master just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, very irritated and not at all amused. "There is no way we are splitting up. We have not been here in over a year, we have no idea what to expect."

"And what, exactly, could happen, Anakin?"

Skywalker threw his arms out in frustration. "My point exactly! I don't know!"

Obi Wan sighed and dropped his head down. Oh, it was easy to tell what he was thinking. Undoubtedly, he suspected this to be just another one of Anakin's paranoia attacks. The idea was not exactly unjustified considering what had just happened when Anakin let his imagination get away from him again, and it possibly did have something to do with that. The younger Jedi would have admitted that he certainly did not want to be left alone- not right now, and definitely not here. Anakin felt it to be more than that though. It was unwise to split up in a practically unknown territory; not only that, but it just did not feel right. Something kept pressing him to stay with his former Master. "Look," Obi Wan lifted his head again with determination in his eyes, "I have no more desire to be here than you do. Which is why-" Anakin opened his mouth to speak, "let me finish- which is why you should go that way, and I should go this way. We will keep an open commlink, and meet back up when we are done. If we go together and head down the wrong tunnel, then we will have just wasted whatever time we took wandering around.

"I will be fine, Anakin. We have survived much more than going separate ways. As a matter of fact, as I recall, you're the one who enjoys running off, jumping out of vehicles, and disappearing at the most inopportune moments. You're the last person that I would have suspected of protesting the arrangement."

Anakin bit down on his lower lip. "You're missing the point," he restrained himself from gritting his teeth at Obi-Wan as he spoke, "It's not just the splitting up. I have a very bad feeling about this place."

"You have a bad feeling." Obi Wan repeated in what was almost a whisper. "Anakin, you have a bad feeling about everything." Point regretfully taken, from his Master's point of view anyway. Anakin could have argued it, but that would have meant telling Obi-Wan about some "unsatisfactory" things that he had done- his getting married for instance.

Anakin started to speak again, but ultimately decided not to continue. Obi-Wan had made up his mind and, at this point, arguing was useless. For once Anakin hoped to be wrong; both for his and his Master's sake. "Fine." The word was scarcely audible, but Obi-Wan heard it.

After giving Anakin the com frequency he would be on, the two went their separate ways; Kenobi taking the right and Skywalker taking the left.

Anakin walked along in silence with his saber still lighting his way. The tunnel walls were rugged and crumbled. The lighting once again created an unnerving effect against the rocks, but Anakin did not notice this time as he let his mind wander to other things, comforting things. Things such as running into the arms of the wife he had not seen or spoken to in over four months. Communication while he was away was far too risky; should the Jedi ever discover his marriage, he would be removed from the Jedi Order or they would have him annul the marriage and they would never be allowed to see each other again. The latter was simply not an option for him even though they might as well not be married considering how little they had seen each other since their wedding.

Anakin took in a deep breath and ducked his head as the ceiling of the tunnel grew lower. "As soon as this war is over," he thought to himself, "I'm done with the Jedi Order." Few condoned his presence in the Order, and only one originally wanted him to be a part. He would not be missed and would be perfectly happy living out the rest of his life with Padmé. They could grow old together, have children, and spend time together publically without fear of someone trying to keep them apart. Ah, that would be a day to remember.

"Anakin, can you hear me?" The Jedi took a deep breath in irritation at his thoughts being interrupted.

"Yes."

"How is it going on your end?"

"Hang on a second and let me see." Anakin took a look at the endless tunnel as it continued deeper down into the planet and continued on walking down it. "Same as when we got here- pointless."

He could imagine Obi Wan rolling eyes at the remark. "I hate to say it, but that is exactly what it looks like here. I have no clue where I'm going."

"Nowhere fast?" Obi-Wan's chuckle echoed from the comm and through the barren walls of the tunnel.

"Point taken. Let's turn around and meet back up. We need a new strategy."

Anakin did not respond, but narrowed his eyes at the tunnel in front of him. "Anakin?"

"Hang on-" He extinguished his lightsaber to find that his eyes were not deceiving him. A faint light bounced against the rocks from around the sharp curve ahead. Anakin quietly stepped forward, his senses carefully attuned to his surroundings. At first everything was quiet, both in air around him and in the Force. The calm was almost unnatural, especially where Anakin was concerned.

"Anakin?" Obi Wan's voice broke his concentration.

"Master," Anakin gritted his teeth in annoyance, "hush. I'm trying the focus."

"Sorry, I forgot how difficult that is for you." Anakin rolled his eyes and turned off the comm for the time being. Shutting his eyes he submerged himself in the Force only to find it strangely allusive. In frustration, he opened his eyes again and made his way around the corner.

The sight before him was one that neither he nor anyone else had expected to behold. He stood at the mouth of the tunnel staring at thousands of inactive battle droids. They were hooked to tall racks hanging in five vertical rows with twenty-five in each row; hundreds of these racks filled the expansive cavern. The lighting came from dim panels in the walls and floor of the area, glistening off the mettle of the droids and their racks. A console stood in the middle of the droids in a circular shape, save the space allowed for a person to step into the middle of it- the control for the droids, no doubt.

Anakin stepped out and walked around in awe. The idea that the Separatist would not only leave behind what had to be an expensive investment in their troops, but also that they made no attempt to retrieve it either sent his mind spinning. To get this back would have been worth the effort in his opinion; unless only certain people knew about it, then it would make sense. Why retrieve something that you never knew existed?

Ever the schemer, Anakin let a seed of an idea form in his mind. If they could reprogram these droids and plant them into the Separatist army, it would be sabotage at its greatest! They could track them and locate the base, and by the time the Jedi troops arrived, it would be a simple matter of taking the leaders into custody. A large amount of well-disguised "spies" such as these and the Separatist would not have a chance.

Anakin pulled out his commlink and turned it back on. "Master, forget the computers. You are not going to believe what I found!" The only response was silence. Anakin looked down at his commlink to see that the light indicating that he was transmitting was off. The Jedi stared at the comm; usually these things only stopped working on him when he threw them very hard.

Laying the comm down on the console, Anakin shut his eyes and attempted to contact the other Jedi through the Force. He furrowed his brow in determination. Despite the unusual amount of effort he put into it, Anakin could not get a firm grasp on the Force and, if anything, he was losing his hold on what he had. He started to panic as the Force around and in him became abnormally weak. It flickered out momentarily, leaving him in an uncomfortable silence before uncontrollably and painfully washing over him, knocking him to the ground.

Anakin's body burned and stung as though on fire causing him to tremor involuntarily. His vision blurred and his ears filled with a sharp, high-pitch ringing. Anakin shook in his breath at the distantly familiar feeling and attempted to sit up but his arms failed him, and the floor and walls started to spin around him filling him with a sick feeling as another wave swept over him and his body elected to slip into painless unconsciousness.

* * *

"Anakin? Anakin, don't you turn me off!" Obi Wan glared to the comm in his hand. Anakin was right, it was a bad idea to split up. "I should have made you stay with me. But no, I had to trust you to not do anything stupid!" The Jedi ranted on even though he was well aware that his former padawan was unable to hear him. At least he when he found the boy he will have practiced very well what to say. "There is a reason for keeping an open comm. You cannot just turn it off because you feel like it." As Obi Wan stormed down the tunnel he started to turn an unusual shade of pink in his cheeks and his accent came out heavily as he shouted at the empty walls. "But it doesn't matter how many times I tell you, you just don't listen do you?"

"One of these days he is going to regret his little stunts." Obi-Wan stopped and leaned one hand against the wall, purposefully controlling his breathing in attempt to relieve his anger. "Or make me regret it." Though Jedi were not to form attachments or give place to fear, sometimes it was inevitable. Even Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi would admit to his own weakness. The day that his worst fear would come true would be the day he would have to see Anakin's body cremated because he had got himself killed. "Stupid but brave." Obi Wan gave a half grin. No one would ever be able to accuse Anakin of going down without a fight, or without a reason, but the boy still jumped without looking at times.

Obi Wan started off again and had made good headway when warnings in the Force spiked inside of him. The ground shook beneath him violently. The Jedi lost his balance, slamming full force into the floor of the tunnel. The walls started to collapse around him and rocks showered down narrowly missing him. Obi Wan pulled himself to his feet and ran down the tunnel, hoping beyond hope that Anakin was all right.

The quake grew even more violent as flames suddenly swept up the tunnel towards him. The Jedi lifted his hand to contain it with the Force when the floor suddenly gave way beneath him and Obi Wan fell through, never feeling the collision with the ground far beneath.


	5. Bitter Blessings

Bitter Blessings

_JULIET: 'Tis almost morning, I would have thee gone—_  
_And yet no farther than a wan-ton's bird,_  
_That lets it hop a little from his hand,_  
_Like a poor prisoner in his twisted gyves,_  
_And with a silken thread plucks it back again,_  
_So loving-jealous of his liberty._

_ROMEO: I would I were thy bird._

_JULIET: Sweet, so would I,_  
_Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing._  
_Good night, good night!** Parting is such sweet sorrow**,_  
_That I shall say good night till it be morrow._  
_~Romeo and Juliet, William Shakespeare_

...

Letter from Senator Padmé Amidala to Knight Anakin Skywalker (unread by him):

My dearest Anakin,

It is late at night now and I cannot sleep. While I am unable to send this to you, it is soothing to talk to you, even when you are not here. I hold hope in that you will read this when you return.

Things are so lonely without you even though I am kept busy by the constant bickering of the Senate. No one can agree on anything anymore, even the Viceroy Organa and I have had a few arguments. I fear that this war is tearing the Republic apart in a much larger sense than the Separatist leaving. A wise man once said that a house divided cannot stand. Oh how right he was! Almost every movement someone makes, good or bad, is turned down in some way or another. Even when it was of the worst times, I am unable to recall a day before this war when things had gotten this bad.

Our mutual friend, the Chancellor, has been holding up rather well. Even with all the weight of what has been going on, he still has a smile on his face for the sake of appearance. What he must have to deal with! There have been several attempts on his life, all of which have been prevented by the security staff and your fellow Jedi. He keeps going on through it all. I still do not agree with him being in office for so long- you are well aware of that- but I must admit, we could not have asked for a stronger leader to get us through this war. His will to uphold the Republic remains unbroken and many of us are relying on it to stay that way. Oh, but I know how politics bore you so.

I must wonder how you are right now. There has been little news of the war- a hindrance to our actions in the Senate, but secrecy is necessary I suppose- and even less of you. I dared to ask Master Yoda once; thankfully he answered without suspicion. You will have to imagine my relief to know that you were not only well, but also making amazing progress in the war. It seems my secrete husband has become quite the Jedi Knight; I've even heard that you have been given the title "The Hear With No Fear." Not that you need the boost to the ego, but it does sound nice on you.

Four months is a long time, too long, my love. My parents have been trying to get me to settle down and have a family for years. If they only knew! No, I have not told them yet. I know you said it was fine and I do agree that we can trust them, but I would not know what to say. I feel awful not telling at the very first and to do so now would probably be heartbreaking to them. They would think that we believed they would tell on us. Not the case! My parents are just people, but with reason.

I heard from them recently, actually. Would you believe that they asked about you? I was tempted to let them know then and there but held back. Even with all the extra security- mercy for me please!- I cannot be certain if people are listening in on my transmissions. I am planning on going to the Lake Country for a few days within the next month, perhaps I will tell them then. Maybe you could come with me if you come back in time. I think we both could use a small vacation.

Regardless, of my fears, I may have to tell them of our marriage soon. "Why?" you ask? Oh Anakin, you will be so thrilled when I tell you because it will be the second thing that I tell you. (The first will be how much I love you). Ani, we are going to have a baby! I am a little over four months along- I found out within two weeks of your leaving- and am already having to hide the bump on my stomach. It is much harder than I thought it would be. Do you have any idea what trouble I went through to get the clothes that I needed in a discreet manner? And not to mention finding a skilled doctor that I could trust to keep his mouth shut! I decided to be surprised about the gender even though the pregnancy itself was a surprise. I hope you do not mind.

I cannot wait till I am due! A baby would certainly be better company than Theepio and Artoo when you are gone. Of course, it worries me too. At the rate this baby is growing, I do not think I can hide him- or her- for long, and when he is born, the baby will be impossible to keep a secret. The "scandal" will be all over the news. No one must ever find out that you are the father either. As much as I desire to help in the Senate, I may no longer be allowed to, and as much as I miss and worry about you, the Jedi need everyone. You cannot help if you are no longer with them.

I know very little about raising a child, but I have at least babysat for my sister before and I am sure my mother will be of help. Oh, but we will be fine. Our child could not ask for a better father!

He just kicked! The baby must be as eager to see you as I am! Hopefully our child will not be as rowdy as my mother said I was.

I miss you so much though. I do not know if it is the change in hormones that is making me so melancholy at times or if I am just being the normal worried, lonely wife. I hope for this war to end for a reason more than that of politics. I want you here with me; it is selfish I suppose, but there is no one more deserving than me to be that way about you. I already see so little of you when you are here due to the nature of our relationship.

Hurry home, Ani. I cannot wait to take you in my arms again and know without doubt that you are safe. Until then I will worry. We must make plans together for the new addition to our family. What should we name him?

I feel so silly. Even with how tired I have grown by now, I am still so excited over our baby everytime I think of him!

I do not ever want to close this letter- not until you return- but the day is growing nearer and I must think of the baby. A pregnant mother will need her rest you know.

May the Force be with you.  
All my love, Anakin, and our child's as well,

Your Angel.


	6. A Promise Made

A Promise Made, A Promise Long In The Keeping

Jedi Master Yoda stared silently at the planet that hung in space just outside the floor-to-ceiling window. The last time he had come to Geonosis, it was to rescue his Jedi, among whom were Kenobi and Skywalker. Some of them had died, but most had thankfully escaped. It was the saddest victory that this little Jedi had seen up to that point, and he had seen many.

The advantage had been theirs for a time, but without warning, somewhere along the line, they lost it. The Separatist had suddenly managed to increase their troops and artillery. Battle tactics improved, their locations were better hidden, and out of nowhere this General Grievous had shown up causing even more trouble for them. The Jedi were losing control, and fast.

It pained him to think that they could lose this war. The Republic had stood for too long to be broken apart and the Jedi had kept the peace for too long to let the galaxy erupt into chaos. But every day the Senate grew further and further away from the principals that it was founded on. Every day the Jedi lost a bit of the control that it had. And every day Yoda saw the future slip into a dreaded darkness. He feared that an era was coming when they, the Jedi as a whole, would no longer be able to uphold freedom for the people. The Jedi confided his fears in no one, not even Master Windu, his most trusted companion. Fear leads to anger, and it was already causing him to be angry with himself at the uselessness that he felt. He believed that if they could just get ahead of the Separatist even one step, then the tables would be turned and they would have the victory. All his worries would be put to rest. But that one step seemed to stretch over an expansive gorge that no man could cross.

Every attempt to infiltrate the Separatist had failed. They had tried sending in spies, but they were detected almost immediately. Too many had died in trying that and Yoda was not about to send anyone else in. They had tried intercepting the Separatist's transmissions but it was almost impossible, and the ones that they did succeed in hardly ever contained anything remotely useful to them.

Many of the Jedi suspected that someone was leaking information to the Separatist. Master Yoda was beyond this speculation; he knew it to be true because there was no other explanation for how they could know the Jedi's movements so well and so far in advance. The question was "who?" Who could be telling them these things? It had to be someone higher up but everyone they could think of had been cleared. They had tightened security to an extreme need-to-know basis. Even the knowledge of the mission to Geonosis had been limited to the Jedi Council and the Chancellor.

Unfortunately, it seemed as though the forces of nature were now against them as well. To have the entire structure of the former Separatist base collapse on itself in an earthquake was unthinkable. Master Windu suspected that the Separatist had built in a self-destruct feature to prevent them from finding anything that might have been left behind. As of the moment, Yoda did not care what had caused it.

The little Jedi lifted his eyes to the reflection of Master Windu as the man entered the room. Mace's tall figure was dusted with the dirt of the planet and he appeared worn down physically and emotionally. He was the bearer of news and Yoda could sense that it was not good. "Find him yet, you did not?"

Master Windu stepped a little closer. "There are literally hundreds of different tunnel systems down there. It would take months to search them all."

"Master Kenobi-"

"Obi-Wan's directions are useless!" Mace pressed his lips together and took a deep breath in. "Everything is a mess down there. Tunnels have collapsed; some merging together, some are buried completely." His voice softened at the thought. "Three days, and we have made hardly any progress at all."

The tips of Yoda's ears drooped down at hearing what he had already assumed to be true. "Do what, do you propose, Master Windu?" The green Jedi was tired of this war. Too many decisions lay in his hands; letting someone else make them for awhile would have been a relief to him. So much responsibility had made him feel accountable for every death, a difficult burden to carry.

Mace lifted his hand to his forehead and rubbed his temples. "We keep looking."

Master Yoda nodded his head in approval and focused his eyes back on the planet. "Told Kenobi, have you?"

"No."

"Told me what?" Obi-Wan stepped from the doorway and walked over to Windu's side. Yoda turned around and frowned at the General for being out of bed. "Told me what, Master?" This time he looked to Yoda for the answer, but it was Mace who finally spoke.

"Obi-Wan, finding Anakin is going to be more difficult than we thought." Obi-Wan stared straight at Master Windu, unable to hide that sting that a father feels when losing his son- which was everything Anakin meant to him.

"He's dead, isn't he."

"I never said that." Master Windu stated in defense.

"But that's what you believe." Obi-Wan's voice broke and tears started to moisten the edge of his eyes. "Is it not?"

Master Windu weakened at the sight of his friend so distressed. Undoubtedly, the idea that Anakin could possibly be gone had been stewing in Obi-Wan's mind ever since he had woken up. Mace knew that the two of them had grown more attached than they should have, and now he could see why it was a bad idea. It caused so much pain when they were separated.

Yet he was still jealous of them; he always had been. They could understand each other so well, even when they disagreed. Windu was jealous, but the sight of them had always amused him as well. It was, in an odd way, pleasing to see them get along as they did. There was no question in his mind as to how much it would mean to Obi-Wan if Anakin were to turn up all right, and if it meant the wellbeing of his friend, he could at least try to keep up hope where the younger Jedi had lost it.

Reaching out, Windu placed his hand carefully on the hurt Jedi's shoulder. "We'll find him, Obi-Wan. I promise."


	7. Welcome To Your Nightmares

Welcome To Your Nightmares

Waking-up is not an abnormal occurrence in the universe. Every day, living beings wake-up; if they never woke-up, then they could not be called living. To move from the little world of dreams– good or bad- and into reality- harsh or pleasant-is a definite sign to any person that death has not come upon them yet; and to Anakin Skywalker, that is often all that it meant.

His favorite place to wake up was next to his wife while she was still sleeping. She seemed so calm as though not a thing could bother her. He would often lean down and kiss her softly across her forehead and watch her just breath slowly as the sun rose along the horizon, lighting her skin and hair with a delicate golden-red hue. Waking up next to her was not just a sign that he was not dead, it made him realize that he was alive. Most times, however, his mornings were not that pleasant; he would wake up on the battle field, or on a ship headed for yet another battle field, or in other places that he had no desire to think about- usually the result of him doing something stupid on a battle field. He had found himself in hospitals, prison cells, cave-ins, strange planets, underwater, and, on occasion, the Jedi temple. No matter where it was though, he usually received a lengthy lecture on being more carful from Obi-Wan; unless he did not fair too well himself- then Master Yoda lectured them both. And the only thing Anakin was dreading as he awoke this time was that long speech he would receive latter.

His eyes fluttered open to a sea of darkness and he had to blink several times to ensure himself that he had not gone blind. Even with no light, Anakin could tell because his eyes were dilated to the point that he could feel it. His chest felt stiff and his breathing was disturbingly loud- an effect that he noted to usually occur when he had been out for several days. He was stretched out on his back across a smoothed stone- a table, he guessed- with his arms firmly lashed down above his head and at the other end his ankles were bound together in a similar fashion. Anakin tugged weakly against the ropes with the only result being a sharp pain running through his muscles at the sudden movement. Letting out a gasp, he relaxed as much as possible against the table and shut his eyes, taking a different approach to his situation. His heart beat grew louder in his ears and his breathing fell into a soft rhythm as he quieted his mind, letting the Force flow through him.

It was a stubborn connection at first, as though his familiar guide had no more desire to be there than he did, but soon it yielded and the room became clearer than it could ever be to a normal person's eyes.

He was underground- he could not tell how deep for what was outside these walls strangely eluded him- in what was more of a chamber than a room. It was quite large with five walls all carved out of the rock with notably great care because each one was smooth and even. There were no regular light fixtures- all but the one with the door had an unlit torch secured evenly in the middle.

As he had assumed, he was on the leftmost of three stone tables all of which were part of the floor. They were set with the head approximately four feet from the wall and spread out so that they and the door each marked off one fourth of the circumference.

A few steps from the foot of these tables were eight pillars, each no more than foot in diameter, standing uniformly spaced and marking off a circle in the middle of the room. Every other one had series of off-center holes at various heights and about half an inch across, each running in one side and out the other. Anakin had seen strange designs before and usually, they were made by idiots who believed themselves to be good artist, or they served a purpose.

The ceiling was relatively high, also five-sided, and sloped upward slightly, forming an upside-down funnel shape. Like everything else, it was smooth and had a dark sandy tone.

The only surface to have any symbolic or ornamental markings- he was unsure of which- was the floor. A large black circle lay in the middle of the room and encircling it was another black circle resembling the corona of a star. It had four large points that touched the pillars without the holes and on either side of those points was a smaller one. It felt familiar, but to recall where and when he had seen the mark before was the least of his concerns as of the moment.

Anakin dug deeper in attempt to reach out beyond this chamber and sense what was on the other side but could not seem to exceed the boundaries of those five walls. He concentrated hard, something he rarely had to do, and focused intently on his purpose. Finally, he seemed to make headway when he suddenly recoiled back in pain.

Anakin opened his eyes and stared into the darkness with confusion as the door was swung open and a figure stepped in holding an old-fashioned lamp in hand. He did not have the opportunity to get a good look at the person for even the dim light of the lamp was enough to blind him after being in utter darkness for so long.

The Jedi fastened his eyes shut and turned his head into his shoulder as much as possible to block out the light. His "visitor" walked over to him and lit the torch above his head and set the lamp on the floor beside the table. "I wouldn't recommend exerting yourself like that, Skywalker." Blinking, Anakin turned his head and eyes upward and, already predicting who he was about to see, looked into his captor's eyes- former Jedi and current Sith Lord and Separatist leader, Count Dooku. Of all the people to be captured by, Anakin wondered why it had to be his enemy.

"Where am I?" His voice came out rough and weak, which Dooku smiled down at derisively.

"In a building underground." Anakin mumbled something unintelligible under his breath at the vague answer. He started to think up a good string of insults for Dooku when he noted that the Count had laid a cylinder shaped object, which was now out of his sight range, down on the table by his side. "Actually," the Count built upon his previous statement and stepped around so that he stood at the head of the table "this is the ruins of an ancient Sith academy. Well, it's in good condition; 'abandoned' would be a better word. To be even more specific, this was the torture chamber."

"Comforting." Dooku just smiled gracefully and wrapped one had around Anakin's flesh wrist. The Jedi strained his head back to see what was going on as Dooku started to push down the sleeve baring the soft underside of the upper arm. Dooku called the cylinder to him with the Force and removed the cap displaying a gleaming needle.

Anakin's heart throbbed in restrained fear as the Count lowered the syringe down to and under his skin. "What are you doing? What's in that?" Dooku left the question unanswered for the moment and injected the fluid into the vein before pulling the needle out of Anakin's arm. Recapping it and putting it down again, he pulled the sleeve back up and stepped around again to where Anakin could see him easier.

"Relax." Dooku placed his hand on the boy's chest as if to help slow Anakin's breathing back down. "It is just a mild sedative- an anxiolytic. You've been unconscious for four days and are weak. I don't need you getting all exited and injuring yourself."

Gritting his teeth together, Anakin glared up at the Sith. "Since when was my wellbeing any of your concern?"

"A good question. Just because I won't allow you to injure yourself does not mean that I will not cause you any harm, though."

Anger stirred in Anakin at the threat, but Dooku smiled and pressed harder against his ribcage. Anakin cringed at both the pressure against his body and the mere revolting contact of the Sith Lord. "Get your hand off of me!"

"You may make demands until your throat bleeds, but you can take no action on them, young Skywalker. You are mine now."

Anakin almost grinned at the Count's underestimation of him. "Not for long, Dooku."

"Oh?" He finally removed his hand from Anakin's chest and started to very slowly pace circles around the table. "Well, you are definitely secured in here. Your escaping is impossible, I assure you. The Jedi never really wanted you in the first place and they are in the middle of a war- why would they bother to spend much time looking for you? Especially since we are so far from where they would think to look? The only one who really ever cared was Master Kenobi," Dooku stopped beside Anakin's head and made firm eye contact, "and, well, he's dead." The Sith seemed to be swimming with pleasure at the sudden anguish that filled his captive's eyes.

Anakin throbbed with anger and denial. "I don't believe you! I have no reason to."

"I have no reason to lie. After I put you away, so to speak, I blew up the factory. It was rather catastrophic actually. His death was confirmed by my spies and the news, Skywalker. Just accept it. 'Death is a natural part of life!'" he mockingly quoted Master Yoda, "'Rejoice for those around you who transform into the Force!'"

He was not lying- from what Anakin could see, he was not lying. Tears threatened to spill out at the thought that Obi-Wan could be dead. "I'll be sure to rejoice at your funeral-"

"And I at yours."

Anakin turned his head away to hide his tears as he involuntarily began to cry. The salty liquid streamed down his cheeks and onto the cold table below. His chest heaved with his quiet sobs in spite of the pain as his emotions overran his composure. The person who was everything and a father to him was gone.

Who would he talk back to? Who would he argue with?

Obi-Wan was the only one who seemed to care about him. Even when they did not see eye-to-eye, even when Anakin had thought that his Master was restraining him from his full potential, not once did he ever ask for it to be different. Obi-Wan was the type of guy who would put you down for your own good, but he was the only one who was allowed to do it. If anyone else tried to push Anakin, Obi-Wan had always stuck up for him because he was the only one who knew _how_ to push him. But now who did he have? He was finally a Jedi Knight, but only just so. Anakin did not think of how much he still needed guidance until he realized he no longer had it, and it was frightening that the person who would have done anything for him was now dead.

He felt the fingers of his Master's murder clasp his jaw from underneath his chin. Dooku turned Anakin's head forcing his red, tear-filled eyes back upward and smiled down at the Jedi with enjoyment. "The death of someone you care about is not as easy as the Jedi make it out to be, is it? But of course you already know this from your mother's death, don't you?" Another verbal stab in the heart.

Anakin shook with rising anger at the heartless audacity of this filth leaning over him, and uselessly tried to wrench away from the Sith's grasp. "You are wasting your time. Whatever it is you want, you will not "

Dooku laughed at this and released Anakin's head, beginning his walk around the table once again. "And what exactly do I want, Skywalker? Do you know? I don't need any information. No, I probably know more about your army's movements than you do. But you will give me what I do want eventually and, when the time comes, willingly.

"You are talented and have great potential, Skywalker, that is so very true. But you are what? Twenty-one? Twenty-two? You are nothing but a little child to me-in comparison to me. You lack the years of experience that I have. Life serves out some hard lessons and I've had many of them.

"At one time I believed as you do- that the Dark Side was a corruption. I thought that the worst thing that could ever befall a Jedi was to betray his own for the Sith. It was a disgraceful thing to me! Oh, but once you taste of it, Skywalker, there comes a realization that it is not corrupting, but empowering; not betrayal, but a mercy that they just do not understand. It is a power that is limitless! You will soon see. I will show you."

Anakin's tears had ceased while Dooku had been giving his speech. Horror clambered through his thoughts and feelings. He had "tasted of the Dark Side" before when he slaughtered those that had taken his mother's life, and he knew Dooku was right. The rush of power and utter determination in purpose was amazing. He remembered what it felt like clearly, and it had been fulfilling- until he realized what he had done.

Here Count Dooku stood, practically stating that his intention was to turn him to the Dark Side. As much as Anakin hated to admit it, the Sith practically held his life in his hands at the moment. To resist was suicide and to submit was to completely give into his hatred and his anger- his greatest weaknesses. And he was not about to admit that he was weak. "You and your precious power will never own my soul."

"You say that now-" Dooku lifted his hand and brushed it against Anakin's cheek causing the Jedi to jerk away. "You will turn though, or you will die. It's a simple choice."

Anakin swallowed down his fears and glared into the Sith's yellowed eyes. "Then I'll die."

Dooku nodded casually. "When I give you permission to." The Count reached to his belt and pulling out his lightsaber, he ignited it filling the area with a deep red glow. "But we will discuss this later; right now, you must be famished." He swiftly ran the blade over the bonds on Anakin's hands and then the ones around his ankles.

The Sith put the weapon away and extended his hand to the Jedi. "Sit up. Take it easy though." Anakin ignored Dooku's offer of help and lifted his arms back down to his sides so that he could push himself up. What resulted was yet another swift rush of pain at the sudden change in position, a failed attempt at sitting up, and Anakin's head colliding back down onto the table as he gave out an involuntary cry.

Anakin squeezed his eyes shut as the blood mercilessly throbbed through his head. "What did I tell you?" Dooku chided the boy and grabbed both his mechanical and flesh wrists and pulled him up into a sitting position. "Carefully swing your legs over the side." In spite of Anakin's feeble protests, Dooku laid one hand on his shoulder to steady him and took hold of Anakin's leg with the other to help him move it over the side. The same with the other and immediately, Anakin tried to pull away and stand on his own. His feet touched the floor but as soon as he placed his weight on his knees he began to fall again only to be caught by Dooku who forcefully leaned him against the side of the table. "Lack of nourishment and remaining in the same position for four days, plus the Force lightning, plus the sedative I gave you is going to equate to a very weak Jedi. Stop being an idiot and accept my help!"

All the blood started rushing around Anakin's body and his breathing increased making him feel lightheaded. "I'm going to pass out."

Dooku gave him an irritated look as Anakin started to slide down. Pulling him up, Dooku wrapped his arm around the boy's back and swung Anakin's left arm over his shoulder to support his weight. "Come on."

Anakin inhaled sharply as the room seemed to start spinning before his eyes, and what was worse, Count Dooku was trying to get him to walk. He tried to move when the Sith took a step forward but was stopped by a sudden wave of nausea. The blood rushed even harder through his head blurring his already messed-up vision and sending tingling sensations through his skull. "Stop." He gasped as Dooku tried to make him walk again. "Please, stop."

"Walk or I will carry you, Skywalker." Neither prospect was appealing.

Anakin tried to sink to his knees, but Dooku would not let him and started forward again practically dragging the Jedi alongside. "Stop. I can't."

Dooku ignored the quiet plea and continued to pull Anakin along. "I think perhaps the dosage was too high." The Count spoke more to himself than to his captive who collapsed and slipped out of Dooku's hands, falling to the floor unconscious. He sighed and lifted Anakin into his arms, carrying him the rest of the way.

* * *

Anakin stirred and picked his head up off of the end of a table. One swift, dizzy look around and he realized that he was in a rather large cafeteria- also carved out of the rock, the tables included. And just like the chamber he had just been in, the only light came from torches hanging on the walls. "Don't the Sith believe in normal lighting sources?" Anakin looked tiredly up at the Count who was standing by his side.

"Here," Dooku motioned to a droid standing in a kitchen-serving-line. The droid nodded and swiftly rolled over with a bowl of soup and a glass of water in hand; it set the food down in front of Anakin and scurried away. "Eat. You'll feel allot better."

He gazed at the bowl as Dooku took a seat by the corner of the table and faced Anakin. He just stared at it- and was ever so slightly concerned that it would stare back at him and suddenly felt nauseated again. It had nothing to do with the fact that he was not hungry- he was- but Anakin did not feel like throwing up and the mere sight of food made his stomach turn as if warning him to not even try it. "No thanks."

"Eat." Anakin looked up into Dooku's glare and found it even more sickening. He glanced back down and lifted the spoon to his mouth. "Slowly, or you'll make yourself ill."

"Thank-you, Mister Obvious." The Jedi closed his eyes when the warm liquid slid down his throat- it was not all that bad. Not nearly as good as his wife's cooking, but it was edible enough.

Finding that he did not vomit with the first bite, Anakin proceeded with the next; all the while, Dooku just sat there leaning against the table with one arm, observing him. Under normal circumstances, it would have made Anakin rather uncomfortable for someone to stare at him, but to tell the Count to stop required speaking to him, a rather undesirable action. So he ignored the man to the point of not so much as looking away from the table in front of him.

Both of them remained completely silent until Anakin was done. "Tell me, Skywalker, which hand do you naturally use?"

Anakin, leaning his elbows across the table, shot him a curious look at the question. "The right."

"Then why were you using the left?"

The Jedi's jaw dropped. He grew slightly angered at the fact that Dooku had even asked and snapped at the Sith without thinking. "Because some idiot cut the other one off!"

Dooku remained nonchalant and stretched out his own hand. "Allow me to see." Anakin hesitated, but after a moment he reluctantly lifted his right arm into Dooku's hand. The Sith removed the black glove that covered the skeleton-like mechanics; he moved his hands and fingers over the metallic structure with fascination asking Anakin to open and close his hand or rotate his wrist every now and then. Dooku ran his hand up Anakin's sleeve, feeling his arm through the material. "Does it end here?" He pinched in where the metal met the Jedi's flesh.

"Ouch, Yes!" Anakin pulled away sharply and scowled as Dooku. The Count sat in thought for a moment while stroking his short beard then stood and extended his hand to help Anakin up.

"Come. I will show you where you will sleep. We start training tomorrow."

Anakin fought back a flare of anger as his heart sunk with the prospect of being "trained." He had no desire to find out what that entailed. "Don't bet on it." The Jedi made attempt to stand on his own with quite a bit of difficulty, but in the end he managed to do it. He grinned slightly at his small victory. He needed one now because he had a sinking feeling that there would be none for him tomorrow.


	8. Dying Slowly

Dying Slowly

Anakin leaned back on his elbows and forced himself out of the grogginess of sleep. The torch on the wall was still lit from last night illuminating the only two pieces of furniture in the room- the bed and a small table sitting next to it.

He sat up fully when he noticed that there was a covered tray and a note on the table reading: "I left some clothes for you in the refresher. Eat and get dressed; I'll be back later in the day. Tyranus."

Running one hand through his hair, he stared blankly at the piece of paper now laying in his lap. Why was this Tyranus leaving him notes and what had happened to Dooku? "Oh, same person." He stated to himself after a moment. With a groan, Anakin slammed himself back onto the bed, not in the least desiring to eat or get dressed, but his mind would not stop running in circles about nonsense, making it impossible to go back to sleep. Regardless, he tried for a good fifteen minutes before giving up and dragging his feet off the bed and onto the floor.

He stood with more ease than he had last night and as a matter of fact, he felt much better. He was still weak, but otherwise fine and completely capable of making his way around. Anakin paced from one end of the room to the other a couple of times and stretched his arms above his head to get the blood moving through his body.

Not feeling like eating he stepped into the fresher and lit the lamp sitting by the sink. Everything was again carved out of the rock. The sink was one large slab with a basin that the water ran into and the shower was a good-sized square sunk into the wall. Instead of a regular mirror, a polished brass plate was firmly cemented above the sink.

He stood there for a moment, glancing about at the structure. At first, Anakin had thought that the unusual design of the academy was rudimentary and impractical, but upon closer inspection, he realized that whoever designed and built this place must have been amazing architects to create such a structure underground and it still be habitable. It must have taken allot of effort to create even just the plumbing system without breaking the rock. It seemed to hold its own frightening beauty within itself- the lighting could have used some improvement though.

The refresher was fully equipped with bathing and shaving supplies and, just as Dooku had said in his note, a fresh change of clothes and a small stack of towels lay next to the sink and on the floor beside it was a pair of leathered boots.

Anakin rubbed his face and with a sharp breath he started to remove his clothes. Stepping into the shower he turned the water on as hot as he could stand it, quite grateful that the Sith understood the concept of running water better than they did light fixtures. He rubbed his neck as the water slid down his back, and he slowly let the reality of his situation sink in.

What had been the last thing he had said to Obi-Wan? He could not remember. It depressed Anakin deeper to realize that, whatever it was, it was not anything close to "I love you as a son would, Master, thank-you." Even if he had known that they would be permanently parting, their last words would have gone nothing like that. They rarely ever spoke of the nature of their relationship, but his heart sunk with the regret of never having said it anyhow. And now they would never speak again; even if Dooku was lying and Obi-Wan was still alive, Anakin doubted that he would live all that much longer himself.

He let out a shaky sigh that brushed against his cold lips. Anakin had never thought of what would happen if he died, not that he believed that he never would, but the idea of what he would leave behind had never crossed his mind. It would not affect the Jedi as a whole that much, he was only one person. Some of the Jedi that he was closer to would genuinely mourn him and perhaps some of those that he knew outside of the temple as well. But would happen to Padmé? Who would take care of her? He was not home often enough to say that he was her sole protector and he knew that she was perfectly capable of handling herself, but there was a comfort in his heart to know that if anything ever did happen, he could defend her to the death- a difficult thing to do if he was already dead. But as much as he wished he could do something about it now, what was done was done. A lonely tear escaped his eye at the prospect of never seeing his love again.

Deciding not to spend too much time standing under the water letting his mind do as it wished- an unpleasant experience to say the least, Anakin turned off the water and dried himself. He changed into the clothes left for him; it was rather simple attire. The long-sleeved shirt clasped together in the front with an almost invisible seam and the high collar reached midway up his neck. The pants were plane- loose, but comfortable, and every bit of the clothing was a deep, pure black. Even the Jedi had more creativity than this.

Anakin glanced up at his reflection in the brass mirror and, as much as he respected and mourned his former master, he had no desire to look like him. He quickly shaved and laying the blade down he took a good look at his reflection as he patted his chin dry. Blankly he just stared at himself for a few minutes before leaning against the counter and letting his head hang down.

"Good morning." Anakin's heart jumped in his chest and he whirled around to see Count Dooku leaning against the doorframe. "You are startled too easily. Did you eat?"

Anakin ignored the first remark. "I don't feel much like it."

"Suit yourself." Dooku waved for Anakin to come with him and started to walk away. Not seeing much choice on his part, Anakin followed behind after a moment. They left the room and started down the long hallway that led to a series of steps heading further down into the earth. He did not remember going this direction last night- not that he was thinking very clearly then.

"Where are we going?"

"You will see." Dooku took him down another dimly lit hallway. "You may even enjoy this, Skywalker."

"Doubt it." They continued on in silence through a series of twists and turns through so many hallways that Anakin wondered if he was not desperately trying to get them lost. A few droids were seen here and there, going about their duties and occasionally Anakin glanced into empty, dark rooms that were once occupied by what he was certain were hundreds if not thousands- now it seemed as though he and Dooku were the only living beings within these walls.

Finally, they came to a stop at the end of one hallway in front a large door. Unlike the rest of the doors in this place, this one was wooden and very old. Dooku tugged at the handle and with a loud groan, the door gave way and opened up to nothing but darkness. The count removed one of the torches from the wall and stepped through the door with Anakin on his heels. The light of the fire flickered off the uneven floor and lit up stalagmites, stalactites, and columns as far as the eye could see by the flame. An unnerving drip echoed through the cavern and the air felt thin and cold. "This is probably a stupid question, but why are we here?"

"We're going exploring." Count Dooku turned and started off deeper into the cavern leaving Anakin staring at his back.

"Exploring?" When he did not answer, Anakin followed with a brisk pace to catch-up. "What for?"

"You ask allot of questions, Skywalker. They're going to get you into trouble someday." Anakin took the hint and shut up. He was already tired from even just the walk here, but the cavern was beautiful and the exercise, invigorating and released the some of the stiffness from his body. The walk might have been enjoyable had Dooku not been talking nonstop the entire time. He was rambling on and on about the Sith and the Dark Side and the weakness of the Jedi. Anakin mostly ignored him and occupied himself with an imaginary conversation with Dooku that ended with a victorious Jedi and a dead Sith. "Skywalker, are you even paying attention?"

"Not really." Anakin's eye cut over to a gleam of light coming up from the ground a little ways ahead. He looked back at Dooku who smiled and started off again with Anakin following closely. They eventually came to the edge of an expansive body of water that narrowed into a large tunnel. The light he had seen was coming from hundreds of blue and green bioluminescent fish swimming in all depths of the water, lighting up the entire area.

Anakin knelt down at the edge of the lapping water as Dooku leaned the torch against a column and walked over to his side. Running his flesh fingers through the icy water, Anakin grinned when some of the curious fish swam up to investigate this new life form that had entered their waters. He placed his hand further in, letting the water wet the edge of his sleeve. They swam nearer as he held his hand still and a few brushed their soft fins and scales up against his skin. Anakin giggled softly like a child when one of them started to nibble at the tips of his fingers. "Are you through playing, Skywalker?"

Anakin looked up at the stern-faced count and laughed. "No." The grin faded from his face when Dooku removed his cape and began to wade out into the water.

"Coming?" Dooku turned to Anakin and gave him a look that made the Jedi's heart stop.

Anakin stood to his feet and backed up a few steps. "No, I am not."

"Are you afraid of water, Skywalker?" Anakin's chest constricted at the question.

"I'm not the best swimmer."

Dooku came forward out of the water causing Anakin to step further away. "The Jedi have taught you that fear is a weakness. I know- I had the same lessons when I was young. They are mistaken. Fear is one of a person's greatest allies when controlled. Fear is what will keep you from drowning, Anakin." He started towards the young man who once again backed away a little more. "Fighting me will only make it worse."

"Do not touch me." Anakin's heart was beating furiously against his chest and heated blood rushed up his neck. He started to move even further away when Dooku flung a burst of Force lightning at him causing him to drop to his knees. Dazed and in pain, he could offer little resistance as Dooku grabbed his arm, pulling him up and dragged him to the edge. The submersion in the cold water cleared his mind for him and Anakin quickly pulled himself up and stood shaking with the water splashing against his thighs. Before he had the chance to fully recover, the count grasped Anakin's arm and neck and pushed him beneath the surface. The Jedi struggled against Dooku to bring his head back above the water, but without result. Anakin's hands had been pinned against his chest by Dooku's firm grip and the count's knee was pressing into his stomach; he was trapped between the floor of the lake and the Sith above.

Anakin's lungs burned with the desire to breathe, causing his situation to become even more desperate. He shook and kicked, trying to free himself but was only wasting oxygen. His head tingled and he started to feel dizzy as what little air he had managed to intake earlier released itself from his chest. Only when Anakin started to involuntarily inhale the water did Dooku jerk him back up. He coughed and sputtered while trying to breathe enough oxygen back into his body at the same time.

"Relax, Skywalker." Anakin was far from doing any such thing as he felt himself being pulled underwater again. Same as before- Dooku kept him from surfacing until he was near the point of drowning. No matter how hard he struggled, Anakin could not free himself from the Sith. His mind grew less clear with every time that he was submerged to the point that not even his rage could make anything of it.


	9. Complications Arise

Complications Arise

Mace Windu wiped the sweat and dirt form his face with the sleeve of his tunic. The clones were working away steady at the debris. He helped, moving large chunks of rock and dirt with the Force while his troop dug and blasted out what they safely could.

They had been re-digging out the tunnel, which they finally had managed to find, for five days now with no sign of Anakin Skywalker. They really had not gotten that far considering the time they had spent compared the time frame Obi-Wan had given him.

Just looking at the density of debris told Mace that there was no way that anyone could have survived, but until he found at the very least a body he refused to give up. Unless he did, he knew that Obi-Wan would always wonder if they had tried hard enough. In reality, Mace felt the same way. What if they stopped now and he was just a few more feet ahead- alive?

"Master Windu." A clone came running down to where they were and Mace stopped for a moment and turned his attention to him. "Sir, Master Yoda wants to speak with you."

"Why didn't he just comm me?"

"The signal wouldn't reach, Sir."

Mace pulled out his commlink and saw that the transmission light was not on. "That's odd. We're not that far underground. The signal should get through fine." He turned to his commanding clone. "Captain, I'll be back soon. Let me know if you find anything."

"Yes, Sir."

"And..." Mace trailed of in his sentence and became completely still.

"Is something wrong, Sir?"

Mace grabbed the clone's shoulder, startling him, and pushed him down the ground. "Everyone, take cover!" But there was none to take and the clones got down on the floor of the tunnel as best as they could as the earth around them began to shake violently.

The earthquake jolted the rocks and dirt loose, sending debris flying around them. The lights they had strung up along the walls flickered off, leaving them in complete darkness. Parts of the tunnel collapsed, leaving loose piles of dirt on and beside them.

Within a matter of seconds, the trembling stopped. Mace picked himself up, brushing the dirt form his shoulders. He pulled out his lightsaber and ignited it, filling the area with a soft purple glow. The captain stood up slowly and removed his helmet.

"Thank-you, Sir."

Mace nodded and surveyed the wreckage while the clones picked themselves up from the ground. Master Windu turned around to see that in the earthquake the massive wall that they had been digging at had partly collapsed, leaving a small opening towards the top. "Captain, made sure everyone is all right and contact Master Yoda. I'm going to see what's on the other side of this."

"Yes, Sir." Mace waited until the captain had gotten his portable light out, then put his saber back on his belt and climbed up and wedged himself in the hole. He paused for a moment then pushed himself into the tight space and abruptly tumbled out on the other side when the dirt gave way.

"Are you all right?" The clone called out when he heard the thud of Mace's body hitting the ground.

The Jedi stood up and brushed himself off once again, wondering how may bruises he had managed to collect within the past three minutes. "I'm fine." Mace pulled out his saber again to light his way and stepped out into what seemed to be a large room. He was unable to see far with the light of his blade, but he was astounded with glimpses of droid parts on the floor around him and the body's they had come from filling broken and battered racks.

Mace walked forward, making his way to a banged up computer console. He stepped inside the middle and started checking the power system and operations. After a moment of struggle, the systems turned on. Mace started running through the files, looking for anything that could help piece together what had happened. With most of the data files being severely damaged, the Jedi continued his search in the security holo-recordings. He found the right day and then entered in the time that he estimated Anakin would have been in the area.

As soon as he entered the information in, a holo of the room appeared in front of him. He focused the image in on the front towards the tunnel opening and after a few moments, a projection of Anakin appeared walking out into the open. He watched as Anakin wandered around a bit. The boy's mouth was hanging open slightly at the sights before him and his eyes shot back and forth across the room. Anakin came nearer to the console that Mace was standing in now and pulled out his commlink. "Master, forget about the computers. You are not going to believe what I found!" After a moment, Anakin looked down at his comm and saw that it was not working, then laid it down on the console and stood perfectly still in meditation.

Mace jumped a bit when a bright bolt of light ran through the holo image and around Anakin's body. The Jedi watched wide-eyed when Anakin fall hard the ground as the Force lighting snapped in the dry air, running across him. After a moment it stopped and from the shadows, Count Dooku came forward. He stepped closer to Anakin who lay stunned on the floor.

Mace felt an acceptable amount of anger rise in him as Dooku raised his hands, shocking Anakin with the lightning again. Even after the boy had fallen unconscious, Dooku continued his torment for a few moments longer.

Dooku bent down over him and removed the belt around Anakin's waist, depriving him of his lightsaber and anything else he could have used. Tossing the belt aside, he rolled Anakin over onto his stomach and tightly bound his wrists and then his ankles together. The count turned the Jedi back onto his side and stood back up as several droids came to the Sith Lord's side. "Take him to my ship."

Mace slammed his hand down on the console and shut off the holo- feed. He had seen enough. "Anakin never was in the explosion." He sighed and rubbed his hand over his forehead. How was he going to tell Obi-Wan about this?

"Sir!" A clone came running towards him. "Sir, all are present, but four were severely injured in the quake. We've taken them up for medical attention."

Mace Windu nodded and walked out of the console and picked up Anakin's commlink from where it had rolled off. "Good."

"Master Yoda wants to see you as soon as possible and there's still no trace of Knight Skywalker."

"How I wish you were right." Mace walked past the confused clone and retrieved Anakin's belt and lightsaber.

He had no desire to tell Master Yoda that Anakin was now in the hands of not only a Separatist, but of a Sith.

* * *

Anakin's heart pounded in his chest as Count Dooku and three of his droids lead him into the chamber where Anakin had first awaken. Dooku directed him to stand by one the pillars with the holes in it with his back to the door. "Remove your shirt." Anakin slowly reached his hands up to his collar, but stopped, unwilling to complete the task. "Now." Dooku's voice carried a cold threat sending shivers up Anakin's spine.

He undid the clasps and remove the shirt form his shoulders, knowing that if he did not, Dooku would. The cold air brushed against his skin and Anakin tensed when one of the droids metal hands grabbed his arm. Dooku took the shirt from him and laid it aside. "Get on your knees and put your hands in front of you."

Anakin knelt down and stretched out his hands, dreading every moment while Dooku took his time. The Sith took out a thin durasteel wire, looped it around Anakin's wrist, then ran it through one of the holes, just above his head, and secured it around his mechanical arm.

Anakin tugged against the wire to test its strength only to have it cut at his flesh. "I would not try that if I were you."

Anakin heard a few more droids march in behind him. "What are you going to do?" Dooku never answered him and stepped out of Anakin's sight range. They placed the light in front of him, so that he could not even see their shadows- he was left with the sight of nothing but the pillar he was fastened to and the wall before him.

The room was completely silent for several minutes. Anakin's heart raced in fear of what was to come, for no doubt, Dooku intend to torture him in some way. But for the moment the only torture he faced was of his own imagination. His breath became heavy against his will and his pulse throbbed through his neck as the blood ran down from his arm and his heartbeat pounded inside of him so hard that he was convinced that it could be heard.

Anakin cried out suddenly when, without any warning, he was doused over the head. A bit of the water ran into his mouth. It was very salty and extremely cold. "Why, Knight Skywalker, I thought fear was not of the Jedi." Dooku's voice taunted him from behind, "Most people who are calm don't scream, and most certainly not that loudly." Another bucket was poured over him and Anakin pressed his head against the pillar. The cold was not made for people of Tatooine.

They poured the water over him a third time eliciting a pained groan from his throat when the frigid water stung against his skin. Mercilessly, they doused him, dropping his body temperature and causing him to shiver uncontrollably. His eyes burned from the salt and his breathing grew shallow and rapid.

It did not last long- no more than ten minutes- but by the end of it, Anakin's tears were mingling with the water dripping form his hair. He was kneeling now in a puddle of water and was sagging against the wire binding, unaware of the pain at his wrist.

Dooku cut him loose and wrapped a blanket around the trembling Jedi's shoulders. Anakin offered little resistance as the Sith put his arm around him and helped him to his feet. "Not bad for a desert boy."

Pulling the blanket around him as tightly as he could, Anakin got back down on the floor again, preferring to curl up and regain some of his body heat than to listen to Dooku's words of "comfort."

"Rest while you can, Skywalker. This day is only beginning."


	10. Nowhere To Start

Nowhere to Start

"Master Windu, are you all right? What happened down there?" Obi-Wan took a good look at the dirt covered Jedi Master. His cloak was torn in a couple of places and a nasty bruise was forming on the side of his forehead. The look in his eyes though- that was what stole Obi-Wan's attention. They were warm and unusually compassionate for the typically stern Jedi Master. It was bad news- he could sense it, and he prepared himself for the worst. "He's dead isn't he?" His heart seemed to fall into his stomach when Mace did not answer right away.

"No." Mace said and turned his eyes away from Obi-Wan's impatient gaze with a sigh.

"No? Where is he?"

"That- I have no idea. Where's Master Yoda?"

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth at the change of subject. "He's on the bridge. What's going on?" Mace started to walk off to find Yoda. "Mace, what are you holding back?"

"Weren't you supposed to be headed for a medical-"

"I'm fine!" Obi-Wan blushed slightly at his loss of composure, taking a deep breath to calm down. "I just can't leave without knowing." The door slid open and Master Yoda came hobbling in.

"Shouting, I heard when in the hall. A problem there is?" He looked at the two of them, patently waiting for an answer.

"No." Mace said at last.

"Good. News, you have for me, Master Windu?"

Obi-Wan crossed his arms, eager and yet afraid to hear what Mace had to say. Irrational- that's what it was, so he tried to convince himself.

"Yes. Skywalker wasn't killed in the explosion." He stopped, clearly unable think of a way to explain the rest.

"Found him you did?"

"Uh, well- yes and no." He looked over at Obi-Wan now, almost as if to say he was sorry. "I found a security recording that was still intact. Count Dooku has him."

"What!" Obi-Wan's cheeks turned a bright pink. "What could he possibly want with my padawan?"

"You mean former padawan."

"Whatever!"

"Calm down, you will, Master Kenobi." Yoda said chidingly.

"Continuing our search here is useless. We'll have to spread out and look elsewhere, but frankly, I'm at a loss as to where to start."

Obi-Wan was to hear no more of it and marched out of the room in ill temperament. He made it about five feet down the hall before Mace jogged up to his side and grabbed his arm, stopping him.

Taking a moment to relax, he waited until he could say something without losing control. "I'm sorry for getting angry. It wasn't proper of me to do so."

"Don't be sorry," Mace released his friends arm, "you're tired and your judgment is weakened. Besides, sometimes attachments are impossible to avoid. I know that myself from experience. Remember?"

"I just can't imagine him-" He stared at the wall past Mace's shoulder. "I- what could they possibly want with him?"

"We're in the middle of a war, Obi-Wan; he could want allot of things."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes for a moment. "Tell me honestly," he looked back up, "is Anakin as good as dead? Because if so, I don't even want to hope."

"Look, Obi-Wan," he said as reassuringly as he could, "You're former padawan has made allot of stupid mistakes. He's brash, acts before he thinks, and is one of the most stubborn people I've ever met. But his is strong, and passionate, and if anyone could hold out long enough for us to find him, it would be Anakin. And if his temper gets the best of him, I would recommend worrying more about Dooku's wellbeing."

Obi-Wan smiled a little and shook his head. "I cannot disagree with one word you've said."

Seeing Obi-Wan in slightly better spirits brought a smile to Mace's own face. "I speak the truth."

"Joking aside, Mace, thank-you for doing what you can. He means more to me than he should."

"I know."

"If I weren't a Jedi, I'm sure I would have adopted him by now- faults and all."

"Well, I never said that you weren't crazy." Mace reached under his cloak and removed Anakin's lightsaber from his belt where it hung next to his own. "Here, I thought you might want to hang on to this." He pressed the weapon into Obi-Wan's open hand.

"Thanks"

"You can give it back to Anakin when we find him."

* * *

"Senator Amidala." Padmé nodded slightly at the greeting as she stepped into the Chancellor's office. "Always a pleasure to see your beautiful smile." His own was soft and warm, but strained.

"Good to see you as well."

He stood and came around to her side. "Not that I could ever complain of your pleasant company, but to what do I owe this visit from the depths of your office?"

"That's what I was going to ask you, Chancellor. Your secretary called and said you wanted to see me."

Palpatine paused to think for a moment. His eyes suddenly brightened up a little but he gave her a sad smile. "Oh, I'm sorry, my dear. I've had so much on my mind lately, what with the war and all. It must have slipped." He moved back to his desk, motioning for her to follow. "I received some letters and documents form the queen concerning some of the local issues and happenings. Nothing much to do with us up here, but you know she likes to keep us apprised." She smiled and nodded as he handed her the data-pad.

"Thank-you, Sir; I'll be glad to read a little of home."

He leaned his fingertips slightly against the desk and spoke to her in what was almost a fatherly manner. "You know, Senator, you haven't taken a vacation in awhile. You could go visit your family, spend some time in the lake country. It would do you good."

"A tempting suggestion, I must admit, but I'm a little tied down right now. Besides, if anyone needs a vacation it's you. You're wearing yourself out. You can't run the republic singlehandedly, you know."

Palpatine turned slightly and gazed out the window at the rushing traffic and a magnificent sunset. "Oh, I couldn't go. I would never be able to rest my mind."

Padmé came closer to him, curious of his behavior. "Chancellor, is something in particular bothering you? You seem so distracted."

"I received some rather discouraging news yesterday." He said after a moment.

"What sort?"

He turned back to her. "Technically it is confidential, but-" He placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "I suppose I could tell you. He is your friend after all."

"Who?"

Palpatine sighed. "Knight Skywalker- he went on a mission with Master Kenobi a few days ago, and now, I'm afraid he's gone missing." Padmé felt her heart skip a beat.

"Missing?"

"I'm afraid so. There's a good chance he's actually dead. You can understand what I'm going through right now. He was almost a son to me, in some ways." She lifted a shaking hand over her forehead as her cheeks flushed feverishly and her eyes grew moist. "And now- Oh, my dear! I didn't mean to upset you!" He took hold of both of her arms and she stared down at the floor, trying to hide the tears building up.

"No, no, I'm fine. I just-"

"There is no need to explain, Senator, I know exactly what you're feeling. I just had no idea-"

"No, I'm sorry. I should just go." Padmé's voice broke with a sob that escaped her defenses.

"I had no intentions of making you feel this way, my senator." Palpatine released one of her arms and took a step back to give her some room to calm down. "If it would help ease your mind, I will keep you apprised of the situation."

"Please." She looked back up at him. "And if there is anything I can do-"

"Of course, M'lady." She nodded and turned away, briskly making her way out of the office and down the hall, ignoring the fact that her behavior could be considered rude.

The tears finally escaped her eyes the very moment she stepped into the privacy of her own office. Padmé leaned her back against the door and protectively wrapped her arms around her growing stomach. "Oh, Anakin..."


	11. Left For The Living

Left For The Living

Count Dooku touched the back of his hand against Anakin's forehead. The Jedi's skin was dangerously hot to the touch and his cheeks were flushed with a deep red. Anakin's breathing was heavily labored and his skin was glistening with sweat. Every now and then he would move his head but remained otherwise still in his unconscious state. "What's his condition?"

The medical droid, who was busily running an intravenous needle into Anakin's arm, looked up. "His fever is still too high but is slowly lowering, and he is severely dehydrated. Otherwise, the patient is relatively stable for now." The droid answered coldly and went back to his work as Dooku took a seat on the edge of the bed and placed one hand on Anakin's exposed shoulder.

"If you can hear me, Skywalker, you should know that you are causing an unnecessary setback in my Master's plans. But you're probably proud of that, aren't you." He leaned down a little and stroked Anakin's cheek. "You would prefer death, I'm sure, but we can't have that now can we? No, Master Sidious is so focused on your ability that he fails to see what a stubborn idiot you are.

"I'm going to let you in on a secret of mine." He lowered his voice even though there was no danger of anyone hearing. "You would, if turned, make a marvelous asset to the Sith; I will admit that. But I hate you and everything you cling to." He spat the words out passionately. "It's Sidious who wants to turn you to the Dark Side, not me. I obey my orders- don't take it personally. If it were my choice, you would die, slowly and very painfully, but in the end we both would have what we want. You, your peace and I would never have to see or deal with you again.

"Do us a favor and hold on to your weak Jedi principles, because the day Sidious realizes that you are useless will be your last. You are nothing more than a waste of time and he will be opportune to see that." He stared thoughtfully at Anakin's closed eyes for a moment then stood to his feet as the droid, finished for the time being, rolled out of the room. He looked at the monitors at the head of the bed and the IV running fluids and medicines into Anakin's vein.

The count walked over to the main switch at the back of the monitors and turned them off. "I may not be allowed to kill you, but Sidious never once said that I had to help you live." Dooku jerked the needle out allowing the blood to leak out of Anakin's arm and escape across his skin, dripping down on onto the bed. "I am needed elsewhere for a few days, it is a war after all; let us see how well you fare on your own. I'm sure Master Sidious will be fascinated to know that his prize was killed by nothing more than a virus." He took one last look at his helpless prisoner and walked out of the room just as the medical droid was coming back with a tray of equipment. Count Dooku ignited his lightsaber and sliced the droid in half, feeling certain that his troubles would soon be over.

* * *

"It's lonely enough here when Coruscant's skies are clear, but this unrelenting rain pounding on the windows is making me utterly miserable. I tried mediating, but my concentration has left me as of late. I've had trouble sleeping as well.

"I suppose Anakin's absence is getting to me. It's been more than three weeks since he has gone missing. Master Windu has been searching for him but has turned up nothing so far. I wish I could be out looking for him myself, but while my side and ribs finish healing, I have been on a mandatory meditative retreat, and even if I weren't, I doubt that Master Yoda would allow me to help. I'm too close to the situation apparently.

"Thankfully, after getting Master Windu to 'pull a few strings' on the council for me, I am leaving tomorrow on a mission. It's fairly routine, keeping up the peace with some of our allies, but anything is better than sitting here alone.

"Our quarters are so different with Anakin gone. He tends to keep to himself mostly, so it's usually quite anyway, but it's still hard to cope with.

"We used to sit here on nights like this- here in the living room, across from each other. Usually we would have a hot cup of tea or caff and we would just talk to one another. We haven't gotten to do that much since the war; the last time we took opposite sides of the coffee table, he had told me of what he had done the day that his mother died. It pains me to think of it even now. That was the first time I had ever seen Anakin cry. He's not one who shares his feelings often- not that many Jedi are- but that night he poured out his heart to me. Nothing in my Jedi training ever prepared me to deal with a brokenhearted padawan and I sometimes wonder if I handled it properly. I like to think that he has moved on since then, but it can be hard to tell. We scarce speak freely to each other outside of the safety of our quarters, almost as an unspoken agreement, and we haven't had the opportunity to spend much time at the temple ever since the war.

"At least we were still fighting together most of the time. All I had to worry about then was whether or not he was going to do something stupid and get himself shot. Now though, it plagues me that I have no idea where he is or what is happening to him. I try not to think of him in the hands of Count Dooku; I would probably start having nightmares about it during the rare times when I am able to sleep.

"The knowledge that he is in danger continually feels me with dread, and while such a feeling is understandingly unpleasant, it gives me the hope that, no matter what state he is in, Anakin is still-"

Obi-Wan looked up from his writing as the sound of a crash rose from Anakin's room and above the tempest outside, distracting him from his musings. He slowly laid down his journal beside him and rose to investigate. Placing his hand on the old-fashioned handle, he cautiously opened the door. Immediately, a rush of cold air hit his face, tousling his hair, and he found himself surrounded by the distinct smell of fresh rain.

The window had been left wide open, letting the elements in for over four months. "Anakin, if ever given the opportunity, I am going to beat the stupid out of you." Obi-Wan pulled down the windowpane, receiving a good dowsing in the process.

The floor directly in front of the window was drenched with the rain. Papers had flown off of Anakin's desk and into every corner of the room. Several of Anakin's contraptions had fallen into each other and off of the shelves, and effect undoubtedly originating from the wind outside. "Well, at least we now know who our culprit was." He said to himself.

Sighing, Obi-Wan bent down and placed Anakin's things back on their shelves. For a few of them, he knew exactly what their purpose was, and the others- not so much.

He then worked his way around the room, stacking the stray papers into his arm. There was everything from letters, to reports, to documents, to the research papers he had written for his classes. Obi-Wan took no care in the order he stacked them in; Anakin was never very organized in the first place. He laid the stack back on the desk and sat down in the chair, leaning his elbow against the surface and propping his chin against the palm of his hand.

He threw a glance across the desk at the numerous keepsakes- now serving as very ineffective paperweights- that Anakin had managed to collect over the years.

As he mentally listed off where many had come from, Obi-Wan smiled, remembering the lengths that Anakin had gone through to get them. Not to mention the messes he had gotten them into over some every now and then.

"What in the name of..." The corner of a piece of paper sticking strangely out from the back of the desk, just barely visible above the edge of the wood, caught his eye. Obi-Wan immediately sat up and grabbed it, pulling it free.

It was an old-fashioned paper envelope, sealed with a thin wax that had also held it to the back of the desk. He turned it over to the front which was blank save for a small inscription in the top left corner. "To Jedi Knight, and my Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi in the event of my untimely death. Anakin Skywalker."

Obi-Wan's hands trembled slightly and curiosity took hold of him. He turned it back over and fingered the edge, pulling up a bit and cracking one side of the wax seal. "No." He tucked it determinedly away under the folds of his tunic over his chest. "He is _not_ dead yet."


	12. Cold Blood

I am so sorry this took _forever _for me to post, but in my defense I had writer's block... and I don't like writing out fight scenes.

* * *

Cold Blood

Count Dooku stepped into the small cell and was immediately rewarded of his efforts by the sight of the young Senator Amidala lying bound and unconscious on the cot. Her hands were chained to the rail above her head and her ankles in the same fashion.

She seemed so tranquil. Her silvery skirt came down to her ankles wrapping around her like the waves on a lake and her sleeveless top was no less delicate. Her skin seemed to be almost an ivory white in the soft lighting. Dark, wavy tresses of hair framed her lovely face and neck. The only blemish was a small cut above her brow from which a small stream of dried blood trailed away from.

Coming closer, the count noted the bruises on her arms and lifting up her top some he found the same on her sides and stomach. The sight of it made him smile; ironically, the two men who brought her here were injured much worse. "I take it that Skywalker was more attracted to your spirit than he was to your looks. Not that there's any reason he wouldn't be attracted to that."

He lifted the only piece of jewelry she wore into his hand. It was a small carving of some sort connected to a long chain. It did not appear to have any real worth and he assumed it to hold some sentimental value to her.

Placing one hand under her neck, he lifted her head just enough to remove the pendant. He eyed it carefully one more time, then pocketed it.

Padmé stirred and let out a soft moan as she began to wake up. Her eyes slowly opened to the sight of Count Dooku standing over her expressionlessly, causing her to jump. The chains at her wrist jerked loudly with the sudden movement. "You!" Anger burned in her eyes.

"Senator, always a pleasure to see you as well." He grew amused as she scowled at him.

"What do want from me?"

Smiling, the count sat down on the edge of the cot. "I want you to be absolutely helpless and in pain- both for my own gratification and for leverage. Anakin would be so upset if anything were to happen to his lovely wife."

Repulsion filled her countenance but her eyes widened in fear all the same. "What have you done to him?"

"Tortured him mostly. If you like, I'll let you see it firsthand when I take you to him. Of course he might be dead by the time we arrive, but then you can join him in the pyre."

"No, I would not like to see it. And he had better still be alive."

"Or you'll do what, exactly? Besides, have you ever heard him scream? It's quite entertaining."

She gave him a cold stare. "I've heard him scream."

"Oh, don't get so cocky. I meant in anguish." Her hands tightened against her bonds and the tendons in her neck tensed. "No, I don't think you have. It takes allot to make him give; you should be proud."

"You're right, he is strong. And whatever it is you want from him, you will never get it."

Dooku glanced down at her still exposed and protruding stomach and gently placed a hand over the life inside. "Does Skywalker know that he's going to be a father?" She looked away and he could practically see her heart rate increase. "Do you think he'd rather find out from you, or from me after you're dead?

"You see, Senator, he will give in, because it would kill him to let you die."

"Go away." She spoke hatefully, but a solitary tear finally fell from her eye.

"Sir." The cell door swung open and a droid waddled in, interrupting their little moment. "We have an intruder."

Sighing, Dooku got up to leave, but before stepping out into the hall he turned back to the senator. "Don't go anywhere. We still have a Jedi to torment."

* * *

Obi-Wan cringed when the blaring alarm resonated thought the building. His hopes of getting in and out without a confrontation were severely shattered. Keeping his guard, the Jedi made his way through a series of hallways, checking in the Force for anyone-or anything- before stepping anyplace that he could not see.

Obi-Wan's concerns grew with every minute that passed- not for fear of being caught, but because he seemed to be in no danger of being caught. Every hall he had been down and every room he had passed had been completely empty. For a place that was supposed to be on high alert, it was dangerously unprotected.

He had sensed Dooku's presence earlier and had the suspicion that the Sith was trying to lead him into a trap. Quitting was not an option though and without any second thoughts, Obi-Wan continued his search for Senator Amidala. He followed the familiarity of her presence as best as he could in the distortion of the Dark Side. A taunting empty feeling filled the air and only grew stronger the further he made his way into the fortress. He was walking straight into a trap- he had no doubts of that now- but he was also walking towards Padmé and he kept walking that way.

Eventually, his path brought him onto a balcony in the center of the building. It ran in a circle connecting to several other hallways. Looking down, he could see the ground floor and all those in-between and above him were several more levels and a stained-glass skylight imbedded into the ceiling.

"Master Kenobi, I do hope you realize what a liar you've made me out to be." Obi-Wan whirled around at the unfortunately familiar voice and faced Count Dooku, who stood under the doorframe, striking a threating pose. "You're supposed to be dead."

"Sorry, I must not have received the message."

"Oh, don't worry. It's not something that I can't remedy." Obi-Wan removed his lightsaber from his belt when Dooku stepped out onto the balcony with him.

"Where is Anakin?"

The count smiled. "You would love to know, wouldn't you? Is there some reason why you would think I would tell?"

"No, but you would have told me if he were dead."

"He might as well be." Dooku pulled out his lightsaber and held it to his side. "Does it bother you to know that you failed him? After all, if you two had stayed together, he would have never been taken off-guard."

Obi-Wan clenched his hand into a fist and glared down at Dooku. "No one made you kidnap him, or hurt him."

"So you deny it being your fault?"

He ignited his saber and angled the hot blue blade towards his opponent. "Stop playing mind games. Either you are going to fight me or you're not."

Dooku smiled and gave a gracious half bow as he ignited his own lightsaber. "I'll allow you the first move."

Without taking the time to think, Obi-Wan leapt forward and swung his lightsaber down on Dooku who deftly blocked the strike. He brought the blade with both hands to Dooku's side this time and was again stopped, but gained some ground when the count was forced to slide back. The pace of their fight quickened with each blow. Dooku allowed Obi-Wan to make most of the offensive strikes, attacking only where he saw it necessary.

Obi-Wan's hair fell into his face and he gritted his teeth together. The battle was invigorating; the exercise was good after doing practically nothing at the temple for so long and his motivations were pure in his own eyes.

He slashed and locked sabers with Dooku. "You should have seen his heartbreak when I told him you were dead." They broke away and each waited for the other to make his move, "It's unfortunate you don't love him as much."

"I mourned him for as long as I thought he was dead."

"And he mourned you for a moment." They circled each other. "Did you fell like you're soul had been ripped out? Did you cry without any hope? Because that's exactly what I saw in Skywalker."

A feverish anger rose inside of Obi-Wan and he desperately fought it back down. He could not allow Dooku to get to him. "Shut up."

"Face it. Even if you did carry the same affection as he did, you never showed it."

"I taught him everything I knew so that he would never come to harm. So that he would not become anything like you!"

"And you failed." That had done it. Obi-Wan lashed out, furiously making his attack and catching the Sith off-guard. Blow by blow, Obi-Wan drove him back, causing him to stumble with some of the harder strikes. Within a matter of seconds he had Dooku pinned against the balcony railing and in one swift move, he wrenched the red lightsaber from his hands. Obi-Wan held his own blade dangerously close to Dooku's throat, forcing him to lean back over the five-story fall. "You're too much of a Jedi to kill me. You will never do what you need to because of your weakness."

"I don't kill in cold blood like you do, Dooku." Obi-Wan slashed Count Dooku's side and lower left leg, sending him down to his hands and knees. The Sith leaned back and grasped his wound and groaned in pain as Obi-Wan stood above him. "You will live, most likely."

Looking down hatefully at the injured man, Obi-Wan tossed Dooku's lightsaber over the balcony railing. It collided with the ground floor as he walked away as though nothing had taken place. Obi-Wan left down another hall, once again taking up the task of finding the Senator.

After wandering through several halls and finding disappointment at dead ends, he finally managed to discover a small cell block. He placed his hand on each door as he walked by and focused his senses on what was inside, quickly locating the senator's cell. He used the Force to open the lock and rushed inside to her aide, grateful to see her relatively unharmed.

"Obi-Wan!" He ignited his lightsaber over her and with it, broke the cuffs at her wrists. He leaned over to free her ankles but was stopped when she shot up and slung her arms around his neck, pulling him down into her hug. Obi-Wan was stunned at first, but returned the embrace anyhow before he pulled away to finish freeing her. "Are you all right, Senator?"

She nodded. "I'll be okay."

"Come on." He offered her his hand which she took as she stood to her feet.

"They sent you alone?"

"Not exactly; I was closest to the coordinates when they found your location. You interrupted a rather boring mission, I'll have you know."

Padmé gave him an unusually cheerful smile. "Sorry."

"Let's go." Obi-Wan started to lead them out but she placed one hand on his arm and he stopped.

"What about Count Dooku?"

"What about him?"

"He was here."

"He's- incapacitated." She raised one eyebrow.

"And Anakin?" He detected a pained hope in her eyes.

"You know about that?" She hesitated for a moment but gave him a slight nod.

Obi-Wan sighed and placed both hands on her shoulders. "Look, I'm sorry, Senator. He's not here- I would have felt him- and Dooku certainly has not intentions of telling us where he is." Her eyes were starting to glistens with the begging of tears. "But we will get him back, I promise."

"How can you know?"

"We don't have a choice." He was starting to fell just a little mischievous in spite of the situation. "I can't very well yell at him for eloping if he's not here, now can I?" It took a moment for his words to sink in, but once they did, confusion ran across her features.

"How did you find out?"

"Anakin told me."

She remained silent for a moment. "When?"

"Earlier today."

"But you just said-"

Obi-Wan could not help but laugh. "I promise I'll explain once I get you on the ship."

"I..." Her eyes were wide with bewilderment, but she gave him a small, amused smile anyway and started out the door. "Well then, I guess we had better get to the ship."

* * *

Master Obi-Wan,  
If you are reading this then either you've been snooping in my room, or I'm dead. If it's the first one, shame on you! Put it back.

And if it's the second one, then I'm sorry. I know how you used to blame yourself for Master Jin's death; you never said anything- I know- but I could see it. I don't want you to feel that way with me. However I might have died, it was not your fault. If anything, I probably just made a really stupid mistake or lost my lightsaber again. Or both. I know that if you could have helped me, you would have. So if you weren't there for me this time, it's to no fault of your own. That's all there is to it.

Secondly, you should know that no matter how much of a brat I might have been, I do appreciate your training. I owe you my life, and I hope that I was able to fulfill that debt. Whether you liked me at the time or not, you stood up for me when Master Jin died. If you had not, I would have never become a Jedi, and you would probably be dead. Because, like it or not, I've you gotten you out of allot of messes. Yes, I know I got you into most of them too, but that's beside the point.

Seriously though, thank-you. I could not have asked for a better master.

What I must tell you now, I fear is with some amount of guilt. I'm not sorry for what I did, I'm just sorry that I never had the guts to tell you in person. Obi-Wan, I'm married. Padmé and I took our vows when I escorted her back to Naboo after the war started.

You probably feel like I betrayed your trust by going behind your back with this. Please don't take it like that; I beg of you.

I wanted nothing more than to tell you, but I did not trust you. I could not know where you would stand in the matter and I still don't know. If my lack of faith insults you, then I am ever so sorry, but I will not lie to you in my death as I did in my life.

The only reason I felt that you needed to know this is because I have nothing that I can leave for her. Let's face it, as Jedi, we don't actually get paid. Since she is a queen and a senator, and therefore rich, I try not to feel too badly about that, but I do ask that you give her my lightsaber. If it's not lost of broken, that is. It's something I'm sure she will cherish.

I also ask that you look after her since I can no longer do it myself. She can handle herself, no one can dispute that, but I love her. It hurts to think that anything could happen to her. Please, at least check up on her from time to time if that's all you can do.

You were like a father to me and sometimes a brother. I ask that you will be the same to my wife. Send my love to her, and again, I am sorry.

Love,  
Ani

* * *

Anakin started to stir from what felt like a very long sleep. His limbs felt somewhat numb, and his body seemed heavier than usual. The blankets around him were warm with his own heat. Anakin moved a little, just to see if he could. "Anakin." Someone had taken hold of his hand. "Anakin, my boy, can you hear me?"

Anakin moaned and tossed his head to one side. He took a deep breath in as he tried to wake himself up and his eyes slowly fluttered open. He lay stunned for a moment as his vision came into focus and he gazed up at the person sitting on the side of the bed. "Chancellor?" He spoke in a gruff, worn voice. "What happened to your eyes?"


	13. One Choice

One Choice

Anakin blinked several times to make certain that he was not imagining things, but every time he opened his eyes the chancellor's were still yellow. His hand quivered under Palpatine's grip as he weighed the possibilities. "Please tell me you have some weird form of jaundice."

Palpatine gave him an amused but disturbing smile and slowly his eyes faded to a normal color. Anakin's heart beat mercilessly hard in his chest. "I don't think that's it."

"You're the Sith." Anakin slipped his hand away from Palpatine, mortified that the man he considered a friend and mentor was his worst enemy. His mind started tracing through the conversations they had in the past, desperately trying to remember if he had ever said anything stupid or too revealing to him.

"Does this bother you, Anakin?"

"Very much." Palpatine gave him a patronizing glance and stood up from the bed. Leaning up on his elbows Anakin watched the chancellor walk by the foot of the bed and towards the door. With one hand on the handle he turned back to him. "Are you hungry?"

Anakin stuttered. "Uh, I don't know." Without another word, Palpatine nodded and disappeared through the heavy wooden doors. Anakin stared in bewilderment at where Palpatine had stood moments before. What had just happened?

He shook his head and sat up completely. Anakin ran his flesh hand over the silk sheets and the gold threaded quilt that were spread around him. The bedframe was a glossy dark wood carved decoratively with vines and flowers. A matching wardrobe sat to his right and to his other side was a desk resting next to a large window which was covered by heavy red curtains.

Anakin hurriedly threw the covers off of his legs and swung his feet over the edge. He landed in a soft, mossy carpet as he jumped down to the floor. He rushed to window and jerked the curtains to the sided, flooding the room with a lively sunlight. Anakin winced at the blinding streams hitting his face. He allowed his eyes to adjust and smiled at the refreshing sight before his eyes.

Rolling green hills stood proudly framing a large lake and waterfall that ran from a river trailing into a set of vibrant mountains. The stood together creating the horizon against a blue sky that rivaled his lightsaber in intensity. He reached up and undid the latch on the side and pushed the window out. A soft breeze hit his face and ruffled his rugged, uncut hair. Anakin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It was a sight outdone only by the beauty of his wife. He ignored his troubles for a moment and let his heart, mind, and the Force flow together in a soft rhythm, like a whispering brook rushes through a broken forest, paying no mind to the destruction around it.

* * *

Obi-Wan set the course and took the ship into hyperspace. He turned his attention from the blurring stars to Padmé who sat in the copilot's seat reading the last bit of Anakin's letter. The rims of her eyes glistened with fresh tears. The letter dropped to her lap and she bit down on her lip. "Are you all right?" She nodded and wiped the edges of her eyes before the tears fell.

"You don't think he's dead do you?"

"No."

Padmé smiled at him. "So you were snooping?"

"My lady, of course not." He chuckled. "Let's just say your husband is a little forgetful."

She raised her brow. "I could have told you that."

"I only read it out of curiosity." She handed the letter back to him and stared distantly out at the stars whizzing by. Her eyes remained still and focused as if she would be able to find him by looking hard enough. She seemed concerned- and had every right to be- as she lifted her hand protectively to her stomach. "Did Anakin ever know?"

She glanced back at him. "Hmm?"

"Did he know about the baby?"

"No." It was silent for a long moment, save for the humming of the ships engines. Obi-Wan pursed his lips. He had a request to fulfill, but unfortunately he doubted that Padmé would allow him. "Senator," he reminded himself to be delicate, "you need protection."

"I have protection."

"Clearly." The look in her eyes told him that he should have chosen a different answer. "Look, Dooku wanted you for a reason. It is better for all of you if we can keep you out of his hands."

"I'll be fine."

"If Dooku gets hold of you again, he will not hesitate to use your and your child's wellbeing against Anakin."

She glared out the viewport. ""In that case he's sorely mistaken. My husband-"

"Is not infallible!" He watched her eyes slide shut in her attempt to control her anger. "Anakin is passionate bout the people he loves and while that can be a good thing, it does make him vulnerable." He almost wondered if she was ignoring him. "Senator, please, if not for Anakin, then at least for his child!" A tear fell from her eye.

"Will you tell the council?' His heart fell a little as he looked up him with pleading eyes.

"If you allow my help, it would be difficult to avoid under the circumstances." For a moment he feared that she would say "no," but she held her head high and stared into his eyes.

"Do you love my husband as he believes you do?"

"Of course."

"Then do what you think is best."

* * *

Anakin turned away from the open window, almost in guilt, when the door opened and Palpatine came back in. The old man he once respected and called a friend approached him with a tall glass of water. "Here, drink this." Anakin took it and swallowed a small sip. It was cool and refreshing aside from the strange metallic aftertaste if left in the back of his throat.

"What did you put in that?"

"Just drink it." Anakin set the glass down on the windowsill in wordless rebellion and glared straight into Palpatine's eyes.

"Why me?' He received that terribly malicious smile.

"The better question is 'why not?' Anakin. The Jedi see you as a threat, I see you as a gift." Anakin's anger stirred even more. How could the Jedi see him as a threat? He was about to tell Palpatine off, declaring such an idea ridiculous, that it was not as though he would go around massacring people. Yet he held his peace when he remembered that he already had. "They have tried to make you suppress your power, your talents, have they not?"

Anakin looked down and tried to drive himself a way form Palpatine's web of words. "What do you want?" He attempted to bring them back to his original question.

"You take a small bud and set it on a shelf and it will die, but if you plant it, let it grow, then it can become a tree. I want you to grow, Anakin."

"Stop playing games; I want an answer!"

"I gave you an answer."

Anakin lifted his hand to his chest. "So this is all to my benefit?" His voice was saturated with sarcasm. "You had me tortured!"

"I had my reasons for that." Palpatine's cold gaze only continued to fuel Anakin's anger. "You're going to have to trust me."

"Trust you? I took an oath to kill you- your kind!"

"And you've kept all your Jedi vows perfectly, have you?" Palpatine drew from his sleeve the japer snippet that Anakin had given to Padmé so long ago, and his eyes widened at the sight of it. Palpatine knew. "Would your wife agree?"

"How did you get that?" Palpatine let it dangle carelessly from his fingers, tempting Anakin to snatch it from him.

"Well that's a question you'll have to ask Dooku. I wasn't actually there."

"If any harm has come to her, on my mother's grave, you will regret every breath you've taken since the day you were born."

Palpatine raised one eyebrow and sneered at him. "Well we seemed to have found a soft spot, now haven't we?" For a tense moment Anakin considered the consequences of trying to murder him right then, but it was only a moment, and Anakin lunged at Palpatine. He had managed to get his fingers at Palpatine's neck when he threw Anakin against the desk with an impressive amount of strength for any man, let alone an old one. Anakin groaned when he hit the floor face down, painfully certain that he had broken his hip. Using the force, Palpatine rolled him over onto his back, jolting the sharp bone fragments. "Does it hurt?" He smiled at Anakin's glare and knelt down to be closer to him. "Your precious wife is fine, by the way. The question is do you want her to stay that way?"

Anakin's heart crawled into his throat; Palpatine was backing him into corner and he knew it. "You're asking me to do something I morally cannot."

"Let me see if can't make this simple. Do as I say and I'll let her be. If you try to resist, I will put her through every torture you underwent." Anakin bit down on his lower lip. "I told you I had a reason. It's quite romantic actually- she will literally feel your pain."

His anger had cooled into a growing fear. "That could kill her."

"Yes. It would work out quite well, actually. I'd much rather not put up with her."

"You would force me to sell my soul to save my wife?"

"Only if you think she's worth it." His efforts to restrain his tears were futile as he pulled his trembling hand up to cover his mouth. "Could you bear to see that?" He tightly grabbed Anakin's wrist and pulled his hand down. "Look at me!" Anakin's eyes slowly met his and he sorrowfully held gazes with the sickening yellow sight.

In his heart, there was one choice, and only one. "I will do as you ask." It nearly killed him to say it, but he managed to do it with some amount of dignity nevertheless.

Victory dance across Palpatine's darkened expression. He pulled Anakin's hand down further and pressed it firmly over the fractured bone. "Then let's start now. Did the Jedi ever explain the concept of alchemy?"


End file.
